


The One Where Ed and Os Escape

by WispyWillows11



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3x19, Angst, Apologetic ed, Bi bi bi bi bi, Bi ed, Bisexual Male Character, Capture, Court of Owls, Cute, Ed is sorry, Ed nygma - Freeform, Ed/os, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Edward/oswald, Escape, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Is it next monday yet, Kissing, Love, Love them, M/M, Nygmmobblepot, Os is a pissed lil birb, Os/ed, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Oswald/Edward, Reluctant teamup, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Soft os, Sweet, They're cute, Well some fluff, Yeah sure slow burn, adorbs, angry, angsty, aw, caged, gay oswald, kiss, murder dorks, post 3x18, slow burn?, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyWillows11/pseuds/WispyWillows11
Summary: Post 3X18. My take on what'll happen (hopefully) in 3X19 and on! The murder dorks escape and have to work together. Oh, and talk through their feelings and shit.





	The One Where Ed and Os Escape

"Oswald?"

As soon as he hears that voice saying his name, Oswald feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. Is it... is it him?

He turns around slowly, preparing himself for something he'd thought he was ready for; finally seeing Ed again.

He's not ready.

"You're alive?"

When he faces the man in the cell opposite him, Oswald feels a rush of feelings wash over him. He stares at Edward, not really sure what he's feeling at the moment. Happiness? Relief? It's something akin. But why? He should feel nothing but hatred for this man, shouldn't he? He feels himself slowly walking towards Ed. All he thinks is about how glad he is to see Ed again and about how good he feels for the first time in weeks. Memories rush back from what seems like an eternity ago; breaking Ed out of Arkham, holding Ed in his arms after Ed's little plan at the Sirens Club went awry thanks to Butch, embracing on the couch by the roaring fire in his home. These memories fill his mind and a warm feeling fills his heart, but that feeling quickly turns icy when he remembers what Ed did to him.

Ed tortured him. Used his own father against him. Shot and tried to _kill_ him. Why isn't he mad at Ed? As Oswald starts to think about everything that Ed's done to him, he realizes he _is_ mad. He's livid in fact.

He lunges through the bars of the cage he's being held in, trying (and failing) to reach Ed. Ed jumps back, seeming to be a little surprised at Oswald's behavior. When Oswald sees he won't be able to attack Ed any time soon, his arm falls and he slumps against the bars. He won't be able to reach Ed in here.

Ed is staring at him, a glimpse of...relief in his eye? Why would Ed be relieved to see Oswald? He hated the man... didn't he? Or was it a look of... longing? No. That couldn't be it.

"What are you staring at?" Oswald spits out, his knuckles turning bone-white as he grips the bars of his cell. "If you wanted to kill me, you should've made sure that I was _actually_ dead before you pushed me off the dock."

Ed doesn't say anything, but he continues to give Oswald that same look of relief/longing.

"Aren't you going to say something? 'Why aren't you dead?'? 'I hate your guts!'? Etc. Etc."

"I've missed you."

Oswald's brows knit. "Excuse me?"

"I've missed you so much, Oswald," Ed says, a look of sincerity on his face.

Oswald doesn't know what to say. Ed's got to be working some angle. The strange thing is, he doesn't seem to be doing that, though. Ed seems heartfelt.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to murder me, then," Oswald shoots back. "Then you wouldn't have had to miss me so much."

"I shouldn't have done that," Ed says, shaking his head. "I regretted it as soon as I did it." 

"That's all well and good, but that doesn't do me a damn thing."

Ed stares at the floor and his lips are briefly pressed together into a hard line. He sighs. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Oswald. It was horrible and wrong and... I hate that I did that to you."

Oswald's starting to believe him. He curses himself for this. "Well... I appreciate your apology. I don't know if I accept it, but I do appreciate it."

There's a silence that passes between the two men. It's uncomfortable and awkward, but that makes sense. It's only natural for it to be like this after all that happened. Ed clears his throat before asking, "So, how have you been?"

"It's been nice not sinking deeper and deeper into Gotham Harbor while I bleed out from a bullet to the gut, if that's what you mean."

Ed laughs bitterly. "Okay, I deserved that."

Oswald smiles in spite of himself, but drops the smile quick. "You deserve more than that."  

"I do."

There's another uncomfortable silence. It's Oswald's turn to speak first now. "So... 'The Riddler', huh? How'd you think up that name?"

Ed smiles, a genuine one, and Oswald's heart aches at the sight of it. He's missed it and missed making Ed smile "I don't know, it just came to me one night. At least it's better than the Chess Killer, right?"

"Well..." Oswald trails off, giving Ed a small smile.

Ed laughs. "I think it'll grow on you."

Oswald looks at Ed. 'It'll grow on you'? Does he thinks they'll be working together in the future or something? That wouldn't be so bad, would it?

 _No!_ Oswald thinks. _Remember what he did to you! You're have to to kill him!_

The two turn to look at the door to the room they're being held in when it makes a loud, squeaking sound as it opens. An older, blonde woman enters the room and stands in front of the two cages, hands clasped behind her back. She gives the men a tight-lipped smile. "Hello, boys. My name is Kathryn. Enjoying your stay?"

"Oh, of course," Oswald hisses. "It's practically the Plaza!"

"Now, now, Mr. Cobblepot," Kathryn tsks, wagging her pointer finger in front of her. "We could make things very uncomfortable for you two."

"We're in metal cages and scratchy uniforms; how much more more uncomfortable could it get?" 

"Oh, we can make things so much worse," she replies. She crosses over to stand in front of Ed's cage. "Mr. Nygma, do you know why you are here?"

"No," Ed answers, his eye narrowed. "But unfortunately, I'm guessing it doesn't have anything to do with my dazzling personality, correct?"

"You are correct," Kathryn nods, crossing back to stand in front of both cages. "What you are here for, what you _both_ are here for, is to test something on. A virus."

Oswald grimaces. _Shit_.

"We want to test our virus on people who are _already_ crazy. We wish to see what it does to deranged criminals."

Oswald smirks. "Thank-you for the compliment, Kathryn, but flattery won't make us any more willing to be your guinea pigs."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Kathryn says, laughing dryly. "You two are our prisoners, so you will do what we want."

Kathryn makes her way towards the door and before she leaves, she throws over her shoulder, "And you will do what we want by ten o'clock tonight." She exits the room.

"Shit," Oswald curses. "We've got to get out of here." 

"How?" Ed asks. " There's nothing I can pick the lock with."

Oswald thinks for a few moments. He smiles. "I've got it!"

************************************

"Guard! Guard!" Ed calls out, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Help! We've got an issue here!"

A uniformed man walks into the room, an unamused look on his face. "What?"

"I don't know what's going on!" Ed shrieks, biting a nail. "He started to complain about pain in the right side of his belly and then he just collapsed!"

"Shit, that could be appendicitis," the guard grumbles. He draws his gun before unlocking Oswald's cage and stepping inside. "Hey," the man says, before nudging Oswald with his foot. When Oswald doesn't move after a few minutes, the guard (foolishly) holsters his gun. He bends down and checks Oswald's pulse by placing two fingers on the side of his throat. Big mistake.

Oswald springs up and grabs the man's arm, biting down hard on it. The guard screams and reaches for his gun. Oswald smacks the gun out of his hand and it slides across the floor over towards Ed's cell. The guard shakes off Oswald from his arm and he wraps his hand around Oswald's neck, no longer having easy access to his gun. The guard starts to strangle Oswald and Ed struggles to reach the gun lying on the floor. He finally reaches it and points the gun right at the guard's head. Ed's never been a very good shot, so he'll have to make this one count. He sees Oswald's face steadily turning purple from the strangulation he's receiving at the hands of the guard. Rage fills his chest and he fires the gun. A bullet plunges into the guard's head and he slumps over, dead. Oswald can breathe again and he takes in huge gulps of air. He puts a hand to his throat, trying to return his breathing to normal.

"Oswald, are you okay?" Ed asks, worry plastered on his face.

Oswald rises from the floor and nods. "Yes, I'll be fine," he rasps out. He grabs the keys from the guard's pocket and steps out of his cell.

He walks over to Ed's cell and doesn't unlock the cell right away.

"Oswald?" Ed questions. "What are you doing?"

"I should leave you here to rot," Oswald spits out, suddenly feeling very powerful.

Ed bites his lip and looks at the floor. "I wouldn't blame you."

Oswald contemplates his decision. Why shouldn't he do this? It would serve the bastard right for what he did to Oswald. It would make him feel so much better... wouldn't it?

Oswald sighs. No, it wouldn't. He'd regret that and anyways, of course he couldn't leave him.

It's _Ed_.

Oswald unlocks Ed's cell and pulls it open wide. "You're lucky I'm such a wonderful person, Ed."

Ed steps out and smiles at Oswald. "I know I am."

Oswald feels a reddening in his cheeks and looks away. "Come on, let's get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please review! It'd mean the world to me... and probs make me write faster, too! ;P


End file.
